1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic aerogel and a composition and method for manufacturing an organic aerogel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a mesoporous material having a three-dimensional network structure with nanometer scale pores. Aerogels typically exhibit adiabatic (insulating) and sound absorption properties, and may be used in a variety of applications. For example, aerogels may be used in cooling devices such as refrigerators or freezers, and as materials for the aerospace industry and building construction.
Aerogels may be classified as inorganic or organic, depending on the materials used to prepare the aerogel. An example of an inorganic aerogel is a silica aerogel. An organic aerogel includes an organic compound with an organic linking group. Organic aerogels are generally more flexible than inorganic aerogels, but the extent of improvement in the flexibility is often subtle, that is, small or difficult to detect.